


Just a goodbye kiss

by Anonim_Girl05



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonim_Girl05/pseuds/Anonim_Girl05
Summary: Stop.Nathalie was sick of living like that anymore.She had to leave, start a new lifewithout him.She had to forget him, forget the Agreste family and allits problems.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Just a goodbye kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Solo un bacio d'addio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886078) by [Anonim_Girl05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonim_Girl05/pseuds/Anonim_Girl05). 



_Stop_.  
Nathalie was sick of living like that anymore.  
It had been two long years now, Gabriel was neither far from achieving victory, but nowhere near enough...  
The wounds caused by the damaged Miraculous were reabsorbing, but not the wounds present in her heart, full of scars that she tried to soothe every day, which caused by the impossibility of obtaining what she really dreamed of.  
That dream seemed to her something extremely selfish, she loved Gabriel and she intensely wanted to be reciprocated.  
But she knew it wasn't like that. It _didn’t have to be_.  
His heart belonged to Emilie and nobody else, things would never change. And they didn't have to change, that family had to come back together.  
It was supposed to go back to being the _Agreste family_ and not become the _Agreste-Sancoeur family_ , even though she would have liked it deep in her heart, but never be a nonsense of the kind!

She couldn't take it anymore.  
Every day he stood by her to make sure she was okay, he took care of her, showed her affection.  
If only all this hadn't seemed so unfair...

Only one solution had been in her mind for some time now.  
It was indeed a terrible idea, but less painful than spending _quality_ time with him.  
She had to leave, start a new life _without him_.  
She had to forget him, forget the Agreste family and all _its problems_.  
But she couldn't, their problems had also become _hers_ , moreover over the years she had grown particularly fond of that family, just as if it were hers that she didn't have never had.

Despite some second thoughts, she felt compelled to leave and never come back.  
Moving as far as possible.  
Giving the Agreste one less problem to solve, they needed all but the burden of helping her when she wasn't healthy.  
She would have done everyone a favor.

\---------------------------------------------

It was a gray late winter morning.  
The dark clouds seemed to want to engulf even the roofs of the lower houses.  
Gabriel had noticed Nathalie's unusual absence, normally she was the first to enter the office in the morning, but that day wasn't like that; her desk was empty, there was only a folded note on it.  
Intrigued, Gabriel walked over, lifted the sheet of paper and began reading what appeared to be a letter.

_Dear Gabriel Agreste,  
I'm writing this letter to inform you that starting today I will no longer work for you.  
This isn't a formal letter of resignation, I'm well aware, but I couldn't have done otherwise.  
I'm sorry I didn't tell you my intention to resign earlier, but I couldn't, every time my eyes met yours, sir, I lost my nerve, the words died in my throat.  
I know perfectly well that you are thinking that such an attitude is not like me, I will be seeming cowardly to let this crumpled sheet of paper do the talking for me, but this was just a way to shield me from seeing your and Adrien's sorrow.  
Either way, the reason I'm leaving you is something very personal. Something that I have been dragging along for years and that now the time has come to set aside for good, this last action would be impossible to do nearby, so I will leave, where I will go I don't know yet, but you don't have to worry.  
Indeed sir, I will no longer have to be a source of concern for you, it will be difficult to ask, but you will have to forget about me and focus only on your goal, your wish will come true, I have this very promising feeling.  
I already took my things out of my room very early this morning, you were still sleeping.  
If you want to say goodbye to me one last time, I will wait for you at the Paris Lyon station bar at 10:00.  
Give Adrien a big hug from me and tell him not to worry, I'll be fine.  
Nathalie Sancoeur._

After reading the letter, Gabriel felt extremely confused.  
Why would Nathalie ever resign, moreover suddenly?  
And if she had any problems, she would have to do nothing but talk to him, he would be close to her helping her to get out of whatever hindrance she was in.  
But it wasn't like that, it was actually a weight that had been weighing on her for years, how could he have been so blind that he didn't notice it?

He absolutely needed answers, so he had decided to call her for some clarification.  
Alas, this solution was too simple to bring about results, he had tried over and over again, but she seemed nowhere to be found!  
All that remained was to speak to her in person at 10:00, if she would actually be willing to give clearer explanations regarding her situation.

\---------------------------------------------

The time set for the meeting had come particularly quickly, even though that short period of time had seemed eternal to Gabriel.  
The train station swarmed with thousands of people, everyone was in a hurry, everyone went their own way to who knows where. Nathalie was also one of those people.

He had looked around himself in hopes of recognizing her, but in vain.  
Shortly thereafter, a long-limbed figure entered his field of vision that stood out because of the unmistakable red streak: Nathalie!

At the sight of her, a beaming smile had inexplicably appeared on his face.  
She didn't seem in the same mood, she had simply given him a half smile that revealed suffering.  
At this point he had asked his conscience: Am I the cause of her pain?

They were facing each other looking into each other's eyes, thousands of unspoken words seemed condensed all around them as in tiny droplets of water in the fog.  
The tension between them was so great that not even a knife could cut it.  
The noises resounded as if muffled, as if distant from the listener.  
That almost hypnotic state in which they found themselves was soon interrupted by the piercing whistle of the train braking on the tracks and by the voice on the loudspeaker announcing its arrival.

"...Nathalie..."  
Gabriel had just managed to say her name, almost like a whisper, when she had gently placed her lips on his.  
The kiss lasted only a moment, it was almost imperceptible, like the flapping of a butterfly's wings, but it was enough to savor all the sweetness and all the silences in that small, apparently insignificant gesture.

"Goodbye Gabriel" Nathalie had finally said with sad eyes before disappearing through the dense crowd.

"Goodbye Nathalie" Still confused by what had happened, Gabriel replied after a while, when she was probably already sitting on the train.

\---------------------------------------------

Back home, Gabriel had begun to understand what was happening and could not help but bask further in his pain.

Nathalie was gone, forever. She wasn't that she was dead, but she was never coming back to him and that made him feel really bad, as he hadn't done anything to stop her from doing what she was doing.

Moreover, he had understood the reason why she had left and this could only make him feel worse...

She loved him.  
That was the secret reason she had left.  
She could no longer bear the idea of living under the same roof as the person she loved, when this other person loved someone else...

Everything fitted perfectly.  
All this made him feel terrible, the most despicable human in the world!  
He couldn't express how great the sense of guilt accumulated within himself was... After all, he still loved Emilie, he had to mend his family together, but the idea that Nathalie had definitively finished with him still weighed heavily on his stomach.

It was a very uncomfortable situation!  
Over time he would get used to it...

A hot tear had begun to run down his face.  
No, he would never have endured her absence, he imagined the truly empty days without her presence beside him.

\---------------------------------------------

A few hours later he tried to call her.  
No reply.

Adrien also felt particularly sad about Nathalie's departure. His father, however, had said that she had only left for a short break from work, to instill his hope in the boy and to preserve him from further suffering.

He had tried calling her again before going to sleep that night.  
Again nothing.

He only hoped that he was into a terrible nightmare and that when he would open his eyes it never happened.

\---------------------------------------------

"Nathalie" It was his first word upon awakening.

He had looked for her everywhere in the house, but she was nowhere to be found.

At that point he had realized with horror that what had happened was nothing but the harsh reality.


End file.
